Worlds of Time
by Talent for Love
Summary: AU. In a futile attempt to cook breakfest. InuYasha and Ryoko are forced to wake Sesshoumaru from his sleep. Which, could prove down right troubling depending on how this task is done...
1. Level One

Worlds of Time

Type: Alternate Universe, Humor, and Romance [?]  
**Level:** PG-13 – Language and Sexual Content  
**Author's Comment:** Like a lot of things, this "plot" originates from the depths of my messy mind caused by the bus ride to school. Quickly after that I whipped out my brand spanking new notebook and began to scribble the story out. And I had a hella fun good time too! Anyway, I torture just about every character through out here. You'll notice that InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are who I pick on the most, and that they probably get along a little better then they do else where. There are Tenchi Muyo characters in here, and the main ones are Ryoko and Minagi. They aren't exactly like the ones you know, considering I've been role playing them for over two-three years now, and are heavily customized …

[[Author's Notes]]  
**"Talking"  
**_'Thoughts'  
_Translations mentioned below

* * *

> > **5:02 p.m.**

Rolling over in his bed, his golden orbs crack open half way to stare at the time on his alarm clock. 

"Wonderful."

His voice, rougher and even deeper then his demon form's one is forced out of his dry throat in a growl of frustration. The power on the street must have gone out over the night, and resulted in messing up the time on his alarm clock. He knew damned well that is wasn't 5 p.m. in the evening, and the constant blinking red digits from the clock is what woke him in the first place. His ears flatten against his skull, and he lies in his bed longer, staring at the clock with a spaced out look on his face. The sunlight in his window couldn't exactly make it into his bedroom, the dark draperies holding the rays back. Normally, he would roll over and go back to sleep, but he needed to know the exact time or he'd only be out for another ten minutes.

> > **5:12 p.m.**

Wake again, this time he does get out of bed. His black with red stitching comforter clung to his body, along with the red sheets, and was pulled half way off the bed before they let him escape. A large yawn flashes his fangs in the dim light of the room. All he was wearing of course was a pair of boxers, black with white dog bone prints of course: cute and sexy, two for one special! His room looked like a whirlwind from the Tetsusaiga's Kaze no Kizu had struck it at least twice in a row. From guitar pieces to skateboard chucks, most of the stuff in his room that coated the area was clean, dirty, and mediocre clothes.

He had a path to his dresser, light switch, door, window, and bed, so that explains why he doesn't yelp in pain whenever he steps on something. Flicking his light switch, he groans and turns his head away from his lights, cringing lightly from the shock the lights gave his eyes. InuYasha then makes his way to the other side of the room, picking up a pair of jeans by his closet (which by the way, was like opening the door of a cabin that had been hit by an avalanche just recently).

He left his sound proof room with the stereo screaming out "Wasted Years" by Cold.

**

> > 9:06 a.m.

**

Before going anywhere else, InuYasha looked at the clock at the end of the hallway by the bathroom door. Directly in front of his bedroom's door was also Sesshoumaru's. His parent's room was downstairs, along with the guestroom. Which might as well as be called Ryoko and Minagi's room. They stayed over enough that he could have sworn half the stuff in there belonged to Ryoko. She came over more then Minagi to escape the wrath of her mother. Which is quite understandable.

Sliding down the chestnut railing on the staircase was a long and slow process. His jeans were not the best sliding material and he just assumed next time to actually jump on the railing with socks and slide down on that. He landed on the wood floor with a slap like sound from his barefeet hitting the floor. The joints in his ankles all pop, his ears flicking at the sound, but other wise he remained quite unfazed as he made his way to the kitchen.

**

> > 9:08 a.m.

**

Ryoko had been sitting at the counter for at least five minutes before InuYasha even made it down the stairs. She had helped herself like normal to a coffee mug that had orange juice in it, along with a straw that she was currently sucking on. She wasn't a morning person, and was thus abnormally clam and quiet, with an excellent spaced out look on her face as she stared at the clock on the microwave. Once InuYasha entered the kitchen, Ryoko didn't even stir from her intense interest in the microwave's green digits.  
  
InuYasha gave a small snort at her as he pulled out a gallon of milk to pour in a glass for himself from the fridge. Neither Ryoko nor Minagi were in his posse, they "belonged" to Sesshoumaru. Ryoko however, was like an older sister to him and when she wasn't pushing Sesshoumaru's buttons, she was pushing his. Then again InuYasha could easily turn around and push her buttons too. If he and Miroku couldn't get together, then Ryoko would join him on one his ultimate quests for trouble. Oddly enough Ryoko was the ringleader in Sesshoumaru's posse, believe it or not. She had more speeding tickets and knew just about every police officer of the city, personally, then any of them combined. It's not that she wasn't a gangster, she was just a born rebel who enjoyed the abnormal thrills of life.

Taking an apple from the fruit basket in front of him he throws it at Ryoko, aiming for her head. The Goddess easily catches it with the pale talon on her index finger. The slit from the nail in the apple makes the juice from the fruit spurt out and run down her finger till she takes the apple off, placing it on the counter, and licking her index finger clean. So, she was fully awake, which means she'd be cranky when somebody irks her enough. She normally wasn't seen alive until around noon.

"Can you cook breakfast…?"

InuYasha asks her, annoyed at him with his lack of cooking skills. He owned the frozen foods that could be cooked in the microwave, and as luck would have it they don't have any frozen breakfast.

Ryoko looked at him, raising a slender onyx eyebrow at him for asking her such a question.

"Err… Sesshoumaru normally makes it..."

Ryoko stares at him with a dumbfounded look: she didn't know Sesshoumaru cooked -that- often.

InuYasha stares back at her, double blinking as he cocks one of his eyebrows at her expression.

She maybe awake, but some stuff was still in sleep mode.

**

> > 9:28 a.m.

**

A dozen eggs, two boxes of pancake mix, and half a gallon of milk.

Wasted.

The counter Ryoko and InuYasha had been cooking at, covered in batter. A lot of bowls of ruined batter also sat on the white counter, along with egg shells, spilled milk, and some stuff that was near impossible to identify now. Not only was the counter covered in batter, the WHOLE kitchen, from wall to wall, ceiling to floor. Even the old dogs, Myouga the Bloodhound and Jaken the Schipperke had a nice coating on them and had fled the room to most likely rub all the batter off them and on to the carpet.

Ryoko and InuYasha had yet to actually change into the day's clothing, so InuYasha's temporary pants were officially dirty, and Ryoko's blue summer pajamas would also be joining that category. Their disheveled hair was even more a mess, and Ryoko realized this before InuYasha when she tried to run her hand through her cyan locks. Both took a brisk look at the counter, turned their backs to it, leaned against it, then slide down to sit on the nasty floor.

"So, InuYasha, what did you learn today?"

"That the mixer should be _off before_ you put it in the batter...?"

InuYasha answered, flicking the batter off his shirt-less chest.

* * *

Schipperke - a black tailless spitz dog, about the size of a cocker spaniel. Loyal, barks at anything that moves, and quite annoying dogs in my opinion. 

So much fun! anyway. Just thought I share, I have a horrible, _horrible_, nasty habit of not finishing things like this. I am a role player and am used to having others play different characters. Which means that they are writing half the story with me, which can make things quite unpredictable, and twice the fun. In other words, if I get bored with writing this by myself… it'll take me forever to update it again…


	2. Level Two

Author's Comments: Hem. Thought I'd share that this thing had no "real" plot (BUT! It does have one! Catching the drift?) And I just do as I please through the whole thing. So, I have no idea when and if it will end, and frankly, I'm half tempted to make a little mini-manga or whatever they are called when fans make them… anyway

* * *

**

> > 9:31 a.m.

**

InuYasha's stomach growls, and makes the InuHanyou blushes slightly from embarrassment.

"Hungry?"

Ryoko prodded him.

"I'm gonna go wake Sesshoumaru…"

She says, finally rising to her feet.

"…The kitchen wench."

InuYasha says rights after her, making the demon princess produce a snort like cough to hide her bubbly laughter.

"Sesshoumaru the kitchen wench… what's the story behind this one?"

InuYasha sighs, this would stall getting fed longer, but hey, all for the sake of YOUR amusement…

"Miroku and me came into the kitchen…

> > > ---»---»--»---»---»---» never-ending flashbacks ---»

Putting down the controller to the Play Station 2, Miroku looks at InuYasha and double blinks. Miroku was currently kicking InuYasha's ass in the verse mode on Zone of the Enders: 2nd Running, and had placed the game on pause because of a nice smell, one that could make your mouth water, was coming from the kitchen.

InuYasha's mouth was halfway open and about ready to curse the hell out of Houshi for placing the game on pause. But Miroku grabs him by his sleeve on his red long sleeved shirt and starts dragging him halfway across the living room. Which, he later stops after InuYasha thrashes enough and nearly nails him in the leg with his taloned hand. Miroku waits, impatiently for InuYasha to climb to his feet and follow him to the kitchen. Once there, all hell breaks loose…

There, standing in what one may **not** considered in all his glory, is Lord Sesshoumaru. Decked out in a light red (pink if you want to call it that) with white frills on the outskirts, and the navy oven mittens… All in which belonged to InuYasha's mother. Yes, he was baby sitting for some hefty cash, meaning that him and Rin made cookies.

Miroku, lost his cool, and collapsed in laughter, trying to hold his arm up and point at Sesshoumaru… Which wasn't really required, everybody in the that area of the house knew why he was dying… Collecting as much breath as he could, he managed to shout out…

"It's Sesshoumaru! The kitchen wench!"

Out of Camera: Noises of metal sliding out its sheath, a drawer on the cabinet slamming shut, and bodies colliding into one another and the floor. Laughing, gasping, curses and growls included.

Translation: Sesshoumaru opened a drawer, whipped out the butcher knife, and oh so kindly "shut" the drawer with his hip [[My bad, didn't mean to make him sound like a girl… -cough- that much…]]. Than proceeded to attempt to shut the houshi up by carving his voice box out. Of course, InuYasha steps in and they both kiss the tiled floor. All this noise is enough to attract the attention of InuTaisho, Myouga, and Rin… who was dragging Jaken by the ear behind her…

"What in the hell?"

InuTaisho asks, not even sure he wanted to know why InuYasha was sitting on top of Sesshoumaru. Nor why Miroku was blue in the face AND why Sesshoumaru had the butcher knife. His deep voice was enough to bring back all the boys to reality, and they all stood in attention. Miroku, was still suffering from laughing, and lost his composer nearly every ten seconds. It was easy for InuTaisho to figure out –why- Miroku was laughing, and he could tell InuYasha was holding back the need to crack a laugh at Sesshoumaru's appearance too.

He looked at Sesshoumaru.

"This, temporary need to kill could have been avoided if you didn't wear –that-."

He gives a pointed look at Izayoi's kitchen wear, and almost sweatdrops.

"Shut up."

Sesshoumaru says back at his father, nonchalantly. He was wearing clothes that were what one could call, non ruin-able. Meaning; he didn't want them food stained AND he didn't want to change later. It wasn't the fact he was lazy, far from it, he just didn't want to deal with it. Rin had seen a food fight on TV a while earlier and wanted to be in one, and her parents had told him she wanted to make cookies… Add those together and it's a deadly situation for everybody in that near area… Which included him…

Putting the oven mittens back on, he took out the tray of cookies from the oven. The smell of the sweets was enough to drag everybody in the room closer to him, and annoy him even more. Once the cookies were all on a plate on the counter and everybody had one, he took off the mittens and leaned against the counter to watch in silence.

When Miroku opened his mouth to say something, Sesshoumaru popped him over the head with the metal tray that had cooled off slightly. This was enough to make Miroku give it a rest, and the glare at everybody else was enough to make them quiet too.

And all the cookies were eaten in forced silence, that or they left the room completely to escape the wrath of the kitchen wench…

**

> > > ---»---»--»---»---»---» never-ending presents ---»

…and my trophy was not only a cookie, but a damned black eye too." **

InuYasha says, still sitting on the floor. His expression is pretty much calm and bored as he explained the story to Ryoko. She however was quite moved to laughing pretty hard. Looking back at the moment, it really wasn't that funny now. He flashed back on the moment way too much to even crack a smile at the memory. Nowadays, when asked to share such a story, he's sighed in annoyance and share it with much detail that the listeners were pretty much dying by the time he finished.

Standing back up, he looked to Ryoko, seeing her start to recover slowly. He sweatdropped.

"Should we clean this up? Or suffer the kitchen wench's wrath?"

He only said that to make the pirate crack up again. As lazy as he was, he'd rather deal with Sesshoumaru attempting to bite his head off. Of course, this time Ryoko wouldn't be able to team up on him. Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't even be able to raise a finger on him, Minagi would play him off from doing it somehow. Rather it be the rare seduction she steals from Ryoko, or the fake tears gag. It always got Sesshoumaru's attention, and along with Rin, she was one of his "official" weaknesses. Minagi was quite infatuated with him, been so since he could remember.

"Leave it… Fluffy-Oniichan can bark all he wants at us…"

No pun intended. Ryoko and Minagi were actually quite younger then Sesshoumaru, about four years younger, meaning they were InuYasha's age. For the entire math challenged people: Sesshoumaru is 22 years old, and a senior in college. He chose not to stay in a dorm because:

a] He -hates- people.   
b] An expensive price to him…?  
c] He's anti-social.  
d] All of the above.

InuYasha is a junior, while Ryoko and Minagi were seniors in the same high school.

How in the hell they are a part of Sesshoumaru's posses is indeed very questionable.

But we won't go there right now.

**

> > 9:40 a.m.

**

Making their way up the stairs, they weren't at all trying to be quiet in the process. Like InuYasha's room, Sesshoumaru's room was sound proof too. The house is custom built if you're wondering. Once by Sesshoumaru's door, Ryoko tried to open the door. Figures. It was locked.

She double blinked.

"Have you seen Minagi at all this morning? That mixer and our yelps of frustration should have brought her out."

InuYasha double blinked back at her.

"Nope."

"Right. Find Minagi. We'll do that -after- Sesshoumaru feeds us."

They both nod in agreement.

**

> > 9:40 a.m.

**

The sound of the credit card Ryoko stole from her mother is heard trying to click the lock open. They couldn't exactly knock on the door, it was part of the sound proof room package. Both boys liked their music, and when it came to pricing the ears of others, they did a fine job… Without knowing it. Ryoko sighs in frustration.

"This isn't WORKING."

"It does in the damned movies."

"And do you believe everything you see in the movies?"

"…"

"… Your pathetic."

"Just shut up and open the door!"

Silence.

"Get me a screw driver. I'm taking the fuckin' lock out."

> > 9:45 a.m.

Ryoko's eye twitched.

"This is a Philips! I need a Flathead!"

"Well bite me! You didn't tell me what kind you needed!!"

"I NEED a FLATHEAD!"

"FINE! Bitch."

"Love you too."

> > 9:50 a.m.

"Might as well have him make lunch." 

"Shit, we don't even know if he'll _make_ breakfast."

The doorknob finally fell onto the white carpet floor with a thud. InuYasha and Ryoko look to the door, both Hanyou Prince and the Goddess (of Demons and Spirits if you must know) stare at the door like they're entering the unknown.

Minagi was still missing.

Neh.

Probing the door open with her foot, Ryoko opens it wide enough to poke her head in. She then, wants to repeatedly smack her head into the wall. Taking her head out Sesshoumaru's room, she closes the door behind her gently. InuYasha just stares at her with a very questioning look.

"I forgot I could phase through walls and such."

"Oh my fucking god. You dolt."

"Big word for somebody with the common sense of a DOG."

InuYasha snarls, snapping his fangs.

"Hypocrite! You just forgot you could phase through material!"

"…"

"Score: InuYasha: One, Ryoko: Zero."

Pop! Slam!

"_Oww-!_ That _–hurts-_."

"Put a fork in it, you're _done_."

* * *

**Sesshoumaru the kitchen wench** – if any of you have read the manga: Demon Diary, you'll quickly figure out that that comes from Vol3, in one of the side stories with "Eclipse the Kitchen Wench" a character who can be quite like Sesshoumaru sometimes... 

Omg. WAY, to much fun making them argue back and forth. Just to clear things up, InuYasha and Ryoko are not a couple, more like good friends with a REALLY tight bond. Although, the secret behind on why I can make them argue like that is where I role play them there actually grandmother and grandson. (They're played as Wolves… You know, howl. Snarl. Growl. Etc.) They have a weird bond with one another, seeing as Ryoko raised him a tad. Anyway, it's pretty funny when they argue like that. X];;

Yeah. About Sesshoumaru, he might be a bit OOC. Never play him much. Or at all really, he belongs to my best friend... ¬.¬;;

Btw, I've been writing this for self-amusement. But if I get reviews… It'll encourage me to actually write more.


	3. Final Level

**

> > 9:55 a.m.

**

Since InuYasha was still sitting on the floor when Ryoko ventured into Sesshoumaru's room, it was easy to say that when she popped him over the head with her fist that he fell back and hit his head on the wood part of the stair case. The upstairs hall was shorter then what you would think. Cause while they were in front of Sesshoumaru's room. They were also in front of the bathroom door and InuYasha's room at the same time.

Nursing his wound, InuYasha followed Ryoko into his older half brother's room. He wasn't in there much, and any time he did venture in there he always got his ass whipped by Sesshoumaru. Again, no pun intended. Sesshoumaru's room was rather, neat and non-dark, compared to his. Sesshoumaru's mother, although not spoken of often by both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru, had been killed in some sort of accident supposable. At any rate, a picture of her sat on his nightstand. Dumb bells by the closet, his car keys to his dodge viper on the dresser. Sesshoumaru, spoiled?

Well, in InuYasha's opinion: **Hell yes**. But that's only because he failed his driving test… three times in a row…

Ryoko? She had none. She was just as spoiled: 2004 Toyota Land Cruiser.

Minagi was even more spoiled then Ryoko: 2004 XKR Jaguar Convertible.

Where the hell their parents got the money for those cars?

The world may never know.

We liked too. Really.

But sadly, the world will never enlighten us about that factor.

Then again, it's not the world, just the Author that's not going to share anything.

Yes. She is spoiled, too.

She goes to Japan this summer while everybody in USA (or whatever) stays home and chants: **NOT FAIR!** or **SPOILED BRAT!**

Now everybody knows how InuYasha feels.

Merry Xmas!

**

> > 9:56 a.m.

**

Because it was summer, the AC in the household was turned on and blasting throughout the home. Since Sesshoumaru's door was shut, and his fan was on, it was the arctic in there. Ryoko could understand why the covers where pulled over Sesshoumaru's head. Which would be quite abnormal for him, seeing as he doesn't normally complain about anything. Then again, one can't control what they do in their sleep… so this didn't at all faze her.

Although when she poked where she thought was his shoulder, she got an odd reaction in return.

"Five more minutes, Okaa-chan."

Quizzled, Ryoko and InuYasha looked at each other and swapped double blinks. They were still covered in batter, just to inform you. The voice they heard was deep, but muffled heavily by the baby blue feather downy comforter. First off, Sesshoumaru NEVER said Okaa-CHAN. The "-chan" was not in his vocabulary, having no real use for it, _at all_.

They swapped confused double blinks again. Than they both, summing up all their courage, at the same time peeled the comforter off.

Well… They found Minagi.

"Oh. My. God."

Today is just filled with surprises!

Ryoko's voice shouted out in a low whisper, not to wake her younger twin.

InuYasha was… speechless, so to speak. (Again, no pun intended.)

Minagi wore one of Sesshoumaru's t-shirts, an old worn out one, and black with the word "Shorty's" written on it, almost faded away actually. The shirt, from her shifting over the night, had rolled up obviously, and you could barely see her white wireless bra. Ryoko had pulled the sheets back far enough to see the tips of her underwear, and also the imprint of Sesshoumaru's body that had been laying against Minagi, possibly cuddling her to him. At any rate, Minagi seemed quite peaceful asleep where she was, and neither Ryoko nor InuYasha made a move to stir her.

Well. That…

…

[[**"The author is dumbfounded on what to say next…"** XD – InuYasha. **"Urusai! InuYasha! Osuwari!" **–Talent. **–_THUD_!-** - InuYasha.]]

**"If Minagi is here than where in the hell is Sesshoumaru?" **

Ryoko asks, still staring at Minagi sleeping soundly in Fluffy-Oniichan's bed.

InuYasha shrugged.

**

> > 10:05 a.m.

**

Leaving the room, Ryoko was pretty much aggravated to point of killing somebody, and being the natural ringleader that she is, InuYasha trailed after her. That is, still she crashed right into Sesshoumaru. InuYasha stopped short behind her, leaving it to Ryoko to start interrogating him or something. He was in his older half-brother's "world" now, and by instinct he held back the need to open his trap from the unwanted pain.

Sesshoumaru had stepped right into the doorframe of his room as Ryoko was leaving. So, it's a head on assault. Nobody falls over or anything. But Sesshoumaru was damp. And when Ryoko looked up and saw the towel on his head, just lying there like he'd been rubbing it on his head, she instantly figured out where he had been. Ryoko couldn't help but smirk up at him as she took a step away from him. Still in his bedroom, she should have felt like a cornered mouse while he was the cat.

Bad reference?

Perhaps it should be she was the rabbit and he was beagle?   
  
Well, pick one, both works.

Bending down, Sesshoumaru picked up the screws and his doorknob and placed it on the dresser, planning to reinstall it later. Now, he wasn't totally deaf, and from the bathroom whilst taking his shower, he heard Ryoko and InuYasha biting each other's head off. Not to mention the whole part of them trying to make –him- cook breakfast. They had a better chance of waking Minagi and making her do it…

Although, once he figured out what all that beige gunk stuff on them was, he "feared" stepping into the kitchen…

"What?"

"Make us breakfast! … Or lunch!"

Ryoko shouts in a whisper at Sesshoumaru when he questioned them, not wanting to stir Minagi awake.

Sesshoumaru holds back the need to double blink at the request. Sadly, he was yet to be put in a bad mood… _yet_. He nods his head to agree that he will, seeing as it's Saturday and they all have nothing else better to do. Problem with this picture is that Minagi was still asleep, and he honestly did not want to touch a single cooking instrument unless everybody was up and –that- hungry. It would seem that once he had nodded his head towards his "Imouto," she had dragged InuYasha off with her. Probably to attempt to clean up the mess they made.

**

> > 10:10 a.m.

**

Moving towards the king sized bed, he climbs on it with his hands and knees, and crawls over to Minagi a bit. Taking the towel off his head, it revealed his silver hair was tied back at the base of his shoulders with a black bandage type string. His faded blue jeans were moderately loose, and the hunter green button up long sleeved tee wasn't even buttoned up, showing the white muscle tank underneath…

BBRRIINNGG!!!!!

He easily silences the phone by knocking it off the hook, with that handy baseball his aunt had gotten him for Christmas last year. They hardly ever saw her, so from the result of hardly knowing each other, when it came to gift giving moments: sports items always what they got. Not money: sports junk. His father forced him to keep the baseball on his nightstand, not that he cared or anything, but he was glad it was there. The old wireless phone gets knocked off the dresser, leaving most likely his "parents" hanging. They were most likely checking in to see if InuYasha wasn't missing any limbs, or broken any laws and got busted for it.

His talon on his index finger lightly traces the girl's jaw line, tickling Minagi's ivory skin. She cracks a small smile, and wiggles a bit in an attempt to escape the pleasurable tough, but doesn't wake. This makes him grin the slightest, amused by her struggle to get away from his touch. Placing all his weight on his left wrist again, his right hand now cups her left cheek. With ease, he leans down and gives the teenage demoness a brush of his lips on hers, waking her. He got a faint taste of her, sweet like your favorite candy, and the pureness in them he had tasted before. Which defiantly boosted his ego fairly well.

[[Wow, having a _reference_ on this kind of stuff helps XD (inside joke)]]

Minagi had a faint blush on her cheeks, and almost wanted to bury herself further into the comforter of the bed. Sesshoumaru, however, wasn't about to have any part of that and had scooped her up bridal style without even warning her. Minagi laughing lightly can't seem to struggle hard enough to get away. Sesshoumaru, was legally a player and Minagi was his number one victim, and nearly everybody knew this. The blush on her cheeks darkens, realizing she was wearing nothing but an overly large borrowed T-shirt. She could feel his lean muscles with her silky smooth legs, and right through the worn out shirt. She was carried out of the room and down the stairs like this. Sesshoumaru put her down once they reach the entrance to the kitchen.

**

> > 10:17 a.m.

**

Minagi's soft golden demonic eyes dart from ceiling, to floor, to wall, to wall.

"Do I even want to know?" Minagi asks with the slightest hint of curiosity in her voice.

"InuYasha did it," retorted Ryoko, pointing a finger directly at him.

"Feh."

The kitchen was still covered in batter. Jaken had previously been on the counter, paw prints proving that point. But the annoying yapper was no where insight, unlike Myouga who was lying in his batter soaked dog bed. While Sesshoumaru and Minagi were engaging in a little sexual interaction, Ryoko and InuYasha had decided that Jaken had eaten some of the non edible batter, got sick, and died in less then, oh, 53 minutes. Give or take a few.

That, or Jaken was in the backyard, throwing up…

Ew, one could only hope that's where he was…

They hadn't quiet made an attempt to look for the animal… and it didn't seem they ever would.

Sesshoumaru wasn't at all to pleased with the look of the kitchen. Nope. Not all, however, being the sore loser that he is, he keeps the nonchalant expression working for him as he ventures into the dead zone. Okay, this was worth commenting about in sarcasm. No questions asked, please.

"What did you do? Nuke the batter?"

This gets a giggle from Minagi, but he ignores his demon princess's easily amused personality.

"If you want to compare it to turning a mixer on and sticking it in the batter, then yeah, you could say I nuked the pancake batter."

InuYasha responded with a smug look on his face as his witty tone dripped in sarcasm towards his older half brother.

Sesshoumaru holds back a snort for that comment. It was a rhetorical question, but he didn't except his younger brother to know what that was so he spared himself the trouble and didn't say anything. Well, anyway, he maybe in a mood to cook, but he wasn't in a mood to clean. He pulls over the large blue trash can, takes the lid off, and just shoves all the containers of non-edible food: container and all. Plastic, it's replaceable, and if Izayoi noticed near half her kitchen container things missing and complained enough, then they'd just go out and buy more.

InuYasha just stared at his older half brother for doing that, wondering _'Why did I think of that?'_

By **10:45 a.m.** everybody has their breakfast, and Sesshoumaru _the kitchen wench_'s duty is done…

Till around twelve in the afternoon…

But that's a completely different story…

* * *

Hmmmm… Done! xD! The end felt rushed but I am content with it for now… Anywho. Review dammit! 


End file.
